Selapis Wafer
by dhiya chan
Summary: Dari kesederhaan yang tercipta ditengah gempuran kekejaman dunia. Terdapat satu hal kecil tidak ternilai namun berarti bagi sebagian orang yang mengalami. Drabble/One Shoot.


**...**

 **.**

 **Disc** **lai** **mer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Selapis Waffer**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning:** **Drabble, Historical, tak sesuai EYD,** **OOC,** **BL,** **Typos and Miss Typos, AU, Alur terlalu cepat,** **100% gaje diawal dan diakhir cerita.**

 **Untuk nambah kesan cerita silahkan dengar lagu Michael Jackson 'One Day in your Life'**

 **.**

 **Tahun 1935**

Ramai...

Adalah satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan didepan kedua matanya, menilik keseluruh penjuru arah dimana setiap mata memandang yang terlihat hanya anak-anak kecil bermain riang bersama teman-teman sebaya. Diantara hembusan angin mengalun menerbangkan sebuah tirai tipis berwarna putih terbingkai indah pada jendela kaca, kebahagiaan nampak terbinar dari wajah anak-anak tersebut yang berlari kesana kemari bermain bersama dihalaman belakang. Meski pun tempat tersebut tak terlalu luas bahkan tergolong sempit dari jumlah anak-anak yang bermain, anak-anak tersebut terlihat bahagia, meluapkan segala perasaan yang mereka rasakan tanpa harus terbebani akibat situasi berat yang terjadi saat ini.

Disini...

Dirumah persinggahan merupakan _surga_ bagi anak-anak itu. Terlalu berlebihan memang mendeskripsikan tempat tersebut jika menolak-ukur secara subjektif akan _kondisi_ dari tempat itu sendiri, namun untuk _mereka_ yang terlalu dini harus merasakan kekejaman neraka dunia, dari semua tempat yang ada, rumah persinggahan adalah tempat terbaik. Dengan lingkup sederahana tetapi mampu memberikan kebahagiaan hakiki, penuh ketulusan yang terlalu mahal untuk didapatkan pada zaman sekarang.

"Sudah waktunya." Seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang tersenyum kecil seraya menganggukan kepala pada seorang remaja. "Panggil mereka."

"Baik!" Dengan lantang pemuda itu pun menyanggupi permintaan si wanita, meletakan kembali keranjang rotan berisi sayur-sayuran segar keatas meja. Melangkah konstan menyusuri ruangan menuju keteras belakang, pemuda itu berdiri tepat disisi beranda, bertolak pinggang. "Teman-teman?!"

Seperti biasa, setiap jam makan siang tiba anak-anak yang sedang bermain dihalaman belakang akan menghentikan kegiatan mereka begitu mendengar seruan si pemuda. Lekas kaki-kaki kecil itu melepaskan sandal yang mereka kenakan, kemudian berlari memasuki rumah secara berbondong-bondong. Keheningan yang tercipta didalam rumah seketika lenyap, berganti menjadi keributan didominasi oleh suara tawa, celotehan riang dari nada-nada sumbang anak-anak tersebut. Meski berbuat keributan, anak-anak itu tetap tertib, berbaris rapi menuju meja panjang terdapat 3 buah wadah besar diatas permukaan meja. Anak-anak itu pun secara teratur mengambil mangkok poslein yang hampir sebagian besar _cacat_ — rusak diberbagai sisi, lalu dengan sabar menanti si pemuda menuangkan nasi, disusul potongan ikan bakar dan sup sayuran hambar diisi oleh si wanita dan pria paruh baya dibalik meja panjang tersebut.

Selalu begitu...

Tidak ada yang berubah semenjak rumah persinggahan sementara tersebut didirikan. Seperti namanya, rumah penampungan tak jauh berbeda dengan tempat yang lainnya. Dikontribusikan untuk menampung anak-anak, tetapi perbedaannya rumah penampungan tersebut diperuntukan bagi anak-anak yang ditinggal orang tuanya karena mengikuti wajib militer.

Perang.

Tidak ada yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi, begitu pula dengan negara dipenuhi pepohonan sakura tersebut. Walau menjadi negara superior, menjajah beberapa negara lainnya dalam progres yang tidak lama, kekurangan anggota militer tetap menjadi kendala. Setiap invasi yang dilakukan pihak imperialis, pasti memicu peperangan. Tak sedikit dari anggota militer berjatuhan satu persatu akibat melawan penduduk sipil yang ingin mempertahankan tanah kelahiran mereka. Baik akomodasi dan nyawa setiap personil tak akan kembali utuh dalam jumlah nominal yang sama. Untuk itulah rumah persinggahan didirikan, melatih stabilitas mental anak-anak agar menjadi lebih baik lagi tanpa harus tertekan menghadapi momok buruk dari tugas seorang prajurit yang bertempur. Mereka anak-anak berharga... walau Jepang dikatagorikan sebagai pihak yang mengekspansi, dunia akan terus menggila sekalipun kekejaman berhenti. Dan lebih menyakitkan lagi bila orang-orang berkata bahwa menjadi rakyat jepang adalah suatu keberuntungan. Hal itu terlalu jahat. Mereka memang tinggal aman dan tentram di negara tersebut tanpa harus merasakan derita seperti negara yang dijajah, tetapi dibalik itu semua.

Mereka juga merasakan penderitaan karena harus satu persatu kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

Kakek...

Ayah...

Kakak...

Teman...

Kekasih...

Bahkan adik tercinta...

Semua terenggut karena keegoisan pihak-pihak yang mengatas-namakan segala tindakan, kebahagiaan, hidup dan mati mereka sebagai _kepentingan negara_.

Tidak ada yang namanya keberuntungan, bila berhadapan dengan peperangan tak berujung.

"Makanlah yang banyak." Senyum terukir diwajah si pemuda ketika melihat anak-anak kecil berusia lima sampai dua belas tahun duduk diatas lantai, bersama-sama makan dengan lahap. Begitu bahagia...

"Kau juga." Sebuah mangkuk berisi nasi, ikan bakar dan sup sayur hambar teracung dari tangan si wanita. "Makanlah yang banyak."

Berkulit putih, cantik, dan baik hati.

Itulah Kazehana Koyuki, gadis kaya raya di kota Nagasaki ini merupakan anak gubernur didaerah tersebut. Memiliki strata tinggi, Koyuki tak seperti gadis-gadis kaya lainnya yang pandai bersolek, suka menghamburkan uang bahkan tak punya empati terhadap sesama hingga tak urung berbuat keji. Koyuki gadis baik, terpelajar, dan memiliki sikap sosial tinggi. Jika bukan karena gagasannya membuat rumah persinggahan, entah bagaimana nasip anak-anak yang merasakan pedihnya kehilangan orang tua. Walau secuil, diantara dunia yang kejam ini si pemuda percaya masih ada kebaikan tidak ternilai.

Dan Koyuki adalah salah satunya. Malaikat bagi anak-anak rumah persinggahan sementara.

"Terima kasih." Pemuda itu meraih mangkuk, berjalan tertatih kemudian membaur bersama anak-anak lainnya.

.

.

.

"Tolong bagikan kepada yang lain." Koyuki menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk berdiameter 8cm kearah si pemuda.

Mata si pemuda mengerjap cepat tapi tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menerima mangkuk tersebut walau tak dipungkiri raut kebingungan mendominasi diwajahnya. Bukan... Pemuda itu bukan terkejut karena perintah Koyuki, seperti biasa bahkan menjadi rutinitas wajib bila selepas makan siang anak-anak dirumah persinggahan akan selalu dibagikan camilan kecil sebagai pencuci mulut, hanya saja yang membuat si pemuda terkejut adalah bentuk dari camilan didalam mangkuk tersebut. Memang isinya tak terlalu banyak, cukup untuk dibagikan pada anak-anak tapi bentuk dan tekstur camilan tersebut adalah faktor utama yang membuat perhatian si pemuda tersita. Makanan ini terlihat berbeda...

" _Baru_ lagi?"

Anggukan terlihat seiring senyuman kecil terpeta diwajah Koyuki. "Ya." Mengambil satu dari mangkuk tersebut, wanita itu menunjukannya tepat diwajah si pemuda. "Ini namanya wafer."

"Wa..fer?" Mata si pemuda berbinar, menatap takjub benda ditangan Koyuki. Bentuknya bulat dengan panjang tak lebih dari lima senti, berwarna putih seputih susu menguarkan bau harum semerbak tercium dihidung bangir si pemuda. Bagian putih tersebut memiliki 5 lapisan dengan diantara lapisan pertama dan kedua terdapat _isi_. Entah apa itu namun si pemuda meyakini bila makanan itu sangat enak, seenak aromanya.

Koyuki terkekeh. "Aku membelinya saat berkelana ke eropa beberapa minggu yang lalu. Makanan ini sangat populer. Kau baru pertama kali melihatnya, bukan?" Sorot mata Koyuki berubah, menyiratkan rasa sayang yang begitu mendalam ketika mengacak rambut si pemuda yang mengangguk mantap. "Bagikan kepada teman-temanmu yang lain, satu orang dapat satu."

"Baik."

Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu mengangguk, berbalik arah mulai membagikan wafer. Seperti kata Koyuki satu orang mendapat satu wafer, meski wafer itu tak banyak si pemuda akan membagi wafer itu terlebih dulu kepada anak-anak. Tanpa terkecuali karena anak-anak kecil itu adalah priorotas utama. Dia sebagai anak yang paling tua diantara yang lain akan mengalah, merelakan bagian wafer untuknya pada anak-anak yang tidak kebagian.

 _'Sepertinya sudah.'_ Mengerlingkan mata keseluruh penjuru arah, si pemuda memandang dengan intens memastikan semua wafer sudah terbagi rata. _'Tersisa satu.'_

Didalam mangkuk terdapat satu potong wafer. Si pemuda telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, dan semua anak-anak juga telah mendapatkan _jatah_ tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Bila sudah begitu... tidak ada salahnya kan bila dia memakan wafer itu?

Tergiur akan aroma krim gula yang sangat manis, si pemuda meneguk saliva dengan cepat. Merasa tak sabar untuk menikmati wafer tersebut. Dari segelintir camilan-camilan baru yang dibawa oleh nona Koyuki, bagi si pemuda wafer adalah makanan yang terbaik dengan aroma memikat dan suara renyah dari tiap gigitan wafer saat anak-anak yang menyantapnya terdengar begitu menyenangkan, menggalun riuh bagai nada musik. Tergugah, si pemuda lantas mengambil satu potong wafer, bersiap menyantapnya.

Terhenti.

Belum sempat merasakan wafer tersebut melebur didalam mulutnya, pandangan mata si pemuda tak sengaja menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang duduk dipojok ruangan, seorang diri dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Sorot mata si pemuda berubah sendu, mendapati tangan anak lelaki itu kosong— tak ada wafer seperti anak-anak lainnya. Si pemuda masih ingat saat membagikan makan siang kepada anak-anak, bocah lelaki itu juga turut mengantri hanya saja wajahnya tak seceria anak-anak lain. Terlihat murung...

Si pemuda menghela nafas pelan, bocah lelaki itu menyendiri sendirian dipojok ruangan hingga tak terjangkau dipandangan mata. Seharusnya si pemuda lebih jeli, hanya karena ingin menyantap wafer tersebut dia sampai tak menyadari jika ada satu orang anak yang tidak mendapat bagian.

 _'Tidak apa-apa, jika nona Koyuki membawa wafer lagi. Aku pasti dapat menikmatinya.'_ Ikhlas merelakan wafer tersebut, si pemuda berjalan pelan ke pojok ruangan. "Hei..." Sapa si pemuda ramah. "Kau mau wafer?"

Bocah itu tak menjawab, tidak juga mengadahkan kepala sekedar menatap si pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya. Senyum lembut terbingkai sempurna diwajah, mengetahui bila anak yang pertama kali datang ke rumah persinggahan dengan wajah murung, pasti merasa sedih karena anggota keluarganya ikut wajib militer. Bukan tanpa alasan, si pemuda juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika mengetahui ayahnya di _paksa_ untuk menjadi tentara yang mengekspansi negara cina.

Mendudukan diri tepat disebelah bocah laki-laki, si pemuda meraih tangan bocah itu kemudian meletakan satu potong wafer ditelapak tangan. "Makanlah."

Sudut mata bocah itu teralih memandang sejenak sembari meletakan kembali wafer ditangan pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya kembali tertunduk— memandang lantai kayu. "Tidak mau."

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, nanti nona Koyuki akan sedih." Pemuda itu meletakan lagi wafer tersebut ke tangan bocah laki-laki sambil merengkuhkan tangannya, menahan wafer agar tak disodorkan untuk kedua kali. "Anak-anak yang berada disini sama sepertimu memiliki keluarga yang dipaksa menjadi tentara, begitu pula denganku."

Sontak bocah lelaki itu mengalihkan wajah menatap si pemuda.

"Bohong jika aku katakan aku tidak merasa sedih begitu mengetahui ayahku dipaksa untuk menjadi tentara. Tetapi..." Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, memandang teduh ketika berujar dengan lembut. "...aku berpikir bila terus bersikap seperti itu, ibuku akan sedih dan ayahku pun tidak akan merasa bangga jika kembali dari tugas militer." Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah si pemuda, memberi dukungan moril bagi bocah itu bahwasanya semua akan baik-baik saja. "Kau juga harus seperti itu. Buatlah ayahmu bangga dengan menunjukan ketegaranmu saat dia tak berada disini. Meski sedikit, tidak apa-apa. Hal itu... sudah sangat berarti bagi mereka."

Bagai tersentak, bocah laki-laki itu mengadahkan wajah menatap si pemuda. Memandang senyum diwajah pemuda itu yang tak juga menghilang. Tak perlu mendeskripsikan perasaan si bocah, pemuda itu tahu dia memahami perkataannya.

"Makanlah." Anjurnya meminta bocah itu untuk memakan wafer. "Tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjamin bila rasanya enak."

Lama menatap wafer ditangan, bocah itu menatap si pemuda lagi. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, makanlah..."

Bocah lelaki itu sangat tahu bila potongan wafer terakhir adalah _jatah_ si pemuda dan pemuda itu sangat meminati wafer tersebut jauh sebelum membagikannya pada anak-anak yang lain. "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau."

Mendapati wafer berada direngkuhan telapak tangannya, senyum diwajah si pemuda seketika musnah, berpikir keras untuk mencari cara agar bocah itu mau memakan wafer. Tak perlu penyelesaian yang berbelit, cara paling mudah jika bocah itu tidak mau, dia akan memakan sendiri wafer tersebut. Ya... Bila dia tak ingin ambil pusing, bisa saja si pemuda melakukan hal demikian. Tetapi si pemuda bukanlah orang yang selalu menuruti sisi egoismenya, sesuai dengan amanat Koyuki setiap anak mendapatkan satu wafer, dan wafer tersebut adalah hak bocah itu.

 _'Ahh iya!'_

Jika bocah lelaki tak mau makan hanya karena si pemuda tak kebagian wafer, maka ada satu cara...

"Kita bagi dua, setiap lapisan kita bergantian memakannya. Apa kau mau?"

Bocah itu menatap wafer ditangan si pemuda dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah pemuda itu kemudian mengangguk. Senyum kemenangan terpeta, lekas si pemuda mengambil lapisan pertama dari wafer. Menampakan bagian wafer yang polos tak terlapisi krim gula, malah krim gula menempel disisi atas lapisan kedua yang masih merekat pada empat lapisan wafer itu. Tanpa menimbang siapa yang akan memakan bagian tersebut, si pemuda pun lekas melahapnya kemudian mengambil lapisan kedua, menyodorkannya kepada bocah itu.

"Ini."

Meraih wafer yang disodorkan si pemuda, bocah itu segera melahap wafer tersebut. Menguyahnya dengan nikmat saat si pemuda bertanya. "Enak _kan_?"

Bocah itu hanya mengangguk, meresapi kenikmatan dari lapisan wafer yang _bermain_ didalam mulutnya.

Menandaskan lapisan wafer dengan menelannya, si pemuda kembali membuka lapisan ketiga lalu menyerahkannya terlebih dahulu pada bocah lelaki itu. "Ayo makan lagi."

Tangan bocah itu kembali teracung meraih lapisan ketiga lalu memasukan lapisan wafer kedalam mulut, menatap penuh kearah si pemuda yang sedang membuka lapisan keempat. Sama seperti lapisan kedua, lapisan ketiga dan keempat dilapisi balutan krim gula pada permukaan sisi atas. Karena mendapat bagian yang dia inginkan, bisa bocah itu lihat bila si pemuda menguyah wafer dengan nikmat, begitu meresapi setiap rasa manis yang tercipta kala kirim gula berpadu menjadi satu dengan kulit wafer. Begitu berbeda dari lapisan pertama, tetap renyah namun rasanya lebih manis, dan juga sangat enak.

 _'Tinggal satu lapis.'_

Setelah menelan wafer didalam mulutnya, si pemuda baru menyadari jika masih tersisa satu lapis wafer. Lapisan terakhir, terbalut krim gula pada permukaan wafer dan tentunya salah seorang dari mereka berdua akan memakan lapisan terakhir.

"Hei—"

Suara si pemuda terhenti begitu menyadari ujung wafer pada sisi lainnya dipegang oleh si bocah sembari melayangkan pandangan intens dari mata onyxnya yang memandang wajah pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Si pemuda tercenung, mendengar sebuah nama terlantun dari bibir bocah itu saat mematahkan lapisan wafer menjadi dua bagian kemudian melahapnya. Memandang dalam diam potongan lapisan wafer digenggaman tangannya yang terbalut kulit coklat terbakar matahari, pemuda bertahtakan mata biru sejernih samudra itu terkekeh geli begitu menyadari situasi.

"Namikaze Naruto..."

Selama menunggu ibu mereka menjemput dari rumah persinggahan, melebur asa dirumah persinggahan bak surga adalah hal paling indah diantara kekejaman yang bergolak diluar sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End...**

Sedikit cerita.

Saat penyakit pilih-pilih makanan w kambuh, emak w beliin sekotak wafer ta*go dari toko. Dia bilang makan aja utk sekedar ganjel prut biar g maag, secara w maag akut jadi g makan dikit pasti nyut"an.

Hal hasil dgn ogah"an w buka bungkus'a kemudian masukin kdlm toples, en mulai mkn dgn tidak bergairahnya(?). Pas mkn dgn cara biasa (kunyah langsung telen), w ngerasa ini wafer g ad enak-enak'a #digaplok emak.

Sampe akhir'a w pelototin aja nyari cara gmna makan ini wafer dgn enak tanpa harus w buang (*uhuk!). Jadi w inget kejadian zaman purba swkt ketek w masih bau" asem'a gegara sering main, w sering dikasi duit entah brpa ratus perak buat jajan. Wlo hidup dizaman susah, aneki w berbaik hati g mau biarin adik"a ngiler meleber kemana-mana didepan toko orang, jadilah dia kasih duit dan jajanlah w ma adek w. Wkt itu beli wafer geri klo g salah cz ta*go rada mahal, jadi beli yg murah aja.

Krn enak bgtttttttttt, w ngerasa makan satu potong gtu cepet habis. Jadilah w puna ide buat pisahain lapisan demi lapisan wafer agar w bisa menikmati lebih dalam(?). Dan emang rasa'a enak bgt (suer) lbh enak dri mkn perpotong gtu, dan bagian yg ga w suka itu bagian lapisan wafer yg ga ad krim coklatnya. G enak aja gtu, hambar bagi w #plak. N parah'a krn w maruk, alias doyan, alias laper jg. W dgn tidak berprike _adik_ an nipu adik w yg lagi sedih krn problem something keluarga, w bujuk rayu dia yg g nyentuh wafer dia, trus w mkn krna kata dia lagi g mau mkn itu wafer (iya lah orng w desak!). Dan karena keiinget jaman" purba itu, w ubek" google nyari histori wafer trus jadi plesetin dikit ke SasuNaru.

Dan utk msalah cerita, well emang rada g nyambung sih -_- #iya lah.

Abis w lagi demen-demen'a ma cerita historical, kecuali utk jaman purba bwakakakak #plak.

Oke.

Mungkin bacot cuap" w udh kelewatan cyin~, lebih parah'a g bermutu bwakakakak.

W harap kalian suka. Hepi reading gays #plak.

Sampai ketemu dicerita SasuNaru selanjutnya. XD


End file.
